unlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Pets
Pets in Unline We are thankful to Dking and Sir Morro Knoxville who created a very complete list of the pets so far in game. What is a pet? A pet is a "monster" that you can summon every time you want, you can buy it in Lakeshire (only for VIPs accounts) with the NPC Calvin for 50cc, or if you are a Free account buy it from a player for 53cc+ (The player can ask for more). What do I have do when I buy it? Is simple, take your hatchable egg to a safe place, put it on the ground and click Use on it until your pet appears. You should take care of him. It will have differents moods and when your pet reaches the Happy '''mood, you can start leveling or it will get angry and leaves you. ' Start feeding it by throwing food in front of your pet, you should not feed your pet past the "full" mood. (you can see pet commands here ), use the '!petstats''' command to see your pet stats, will apear something like this: Troll <---- As you can see the doesn't have a name yet, name it ussing !petname ''name'' command. Level: 36 Experience: 671620 (23%) <----Experience points and how much percent (%) requires for next level. Magic: 7 (10%) <---- Magic Level and how much percent requires for next magic level. Health: 500/500 <---- Total of Health Points Hunger: Very Hungry <---- How much food your pet needs (try to fed up so it reach Normal or Full stats) Loyalty: Best friend <--- How much you pet lovesyou, it is Best Friend it will never leave you, unless you dont fed him. Happiness: Happy <---- When more happy he is, his hits will be better) Close combat: 93 (43%) <---- Skill for fight at close distance and percent (%) that requires for next skill. Shielding: 57 (89%) <--- Shielding skill and percent that requires for next skill. Next Evolution: Level 125 (28%) <---Percent that requires the pet for Evolve (see the pet evolutions above) This is a Knight Pet Mini-Tutorial made by Izhiro Takinozhi IMPORTANT: As i say before, DON'T go anywere with your pet until it reach Happines: Happy To this page I will add the list of the players who had first evolved their pets by kinds Currently we have over 28 kinds of pets. *5 are for''' Paladin/Sniper ' *10 are for '''Knight/Gladiator ' *13 are for Druid/biochemist and Sorcerer/Alchemist Paladins These pets start using exori con at lvl 62. At lvl 83 they start using bolts. At lvl 125 they start using exevo mas san. At lvl 166 they start using power bolts, to lvl 186 explosion rune and finally at lvl 250 they start to use Sudden death and Infernal bolts. Knights these pets starts casting Exori hur at lvl 62 , at lvl 125 they learn exori mas ,at lvl 187 they learn Explosion and finally at lvl 250 learn Exori. Druids and Sorcerers These pets gets a new attack (GFB, poison storm, thunderstorm, avalanche) either at lvl 50 or 62 and some gets Invisible spell at lvl 100. They start using SDs at lvl 150. They Start to use Elemental wave at lvl 200, and finally at lvl 250 they use ultimate spell. *'Fire pets' *'Ice pets' *'Energy pets' *'Earth pets' The rest of the pest will be added once they are discover. -Luffy First Players in get the max evolution of each pet: Paladins Knights Mages Edit by -son of rena Edit by -Jesus of elight